


Sometimes All You Can Do Is Hope

by YourLocalTheaterKid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I'm sorry Patton, Let me know if I need to add certain tags to this, This is just me projecting feelings onto Patton, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalTheaterKid/pseuds/YourLocalTheaterKid
Summary: Patton is usually okay. But when his friends aren't, it lessens Patton's okay-ness.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sometimes All You Can Do Is Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the. . . plot? There's not really a plot to this. All characters belong to Thomas Sanders.

Patton is. . . usually okay. Sometimes, he’s less okay than he wants to admit, but he’s still pretty okay most of the time. 

However, when his friends aren’t okay, it lessens his okay-ness. Like when Virgil’s depressed, or when Logan isn’t taking care of himself, or when Dee’s in a bad situation, or when Roman’s doubting everything, or when Remus just doesn’t know what to do anymore, and they all live so far away from each other. 

That’s when Patton breaks down, stressed out, worried, and crying. That’s when he needs help the most, but all his friends are more in need than he is. And all he can do is try to be there for them, and it always feels like that’s not enough. 

It always feels like he should be able to do more, but he never can. He just has to hope for the best and wait. Wait until someone says something that indicates that things are slightly better. 

The waiting is the worst part. He feels so helpless. He feels so alone, so frustrated. And he doesn’t know what to do. He never knows what to do. 

He doesn’t know how to help without doing more harm than good. He doesn’t know how to reach out without making someone feel worse. Sometimes it feels like he doesn’t know anything. 

But. . . It’ll be okay. Or at least, Patton can hope that they’ll be okay. He can hope, and even if that’s all he can do, he  _ has  _ to hope. 

He has to hope that things will get better for his friends, because he doesn’t know what he would do without them, as selfish as that may sound. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, but honestly not necessary for this fic.


End file.
